Magic Sisters
by Les Folles Dingues
Summary: Ruby Devilson débarque à Beacon Hills avec ses deux filles Saphyr et Topaze. Elle rencontre Isaac Lahey et devinent qu'il se passe quelque chose avec ce garçon. Découvriront-elles de quoi il s'agit? Arriveront-elles à l'aider?
1. Présentation des personnages

**Salut les louveteaux! Voici notre nouveau délire ****Magic Sister****!**

**Ceci n'est pas le premier chapitre mais la présentation de nos personnages, et de l'histoire.**

* * *

><p><strong>SYPNOSIS: <strong>Ruby Devilson débarque à Beacon Hills accompagnée de ses deux filles Saphyr et Topaze. Les deux jeunes filles ne savent rien de leur père, à part qu'il vivait à Beacon Hills. Elles sont bien décidées à découvrir leurs origines et leur vraie nature, tout en essayant de mener une existence d'adolescentes normales.

Arriveront-elles à leurs fins? Découvriront-elles la véritable identité de leur père? Leurs amis découvriront-ils leur vraie nature?

**FAMILLE DEVILSON**

La famille Devilson a déménagé de New-York pour venir à Beacon Hills, mais la raison est encore inconnue. Elle est composée de:

**Saphyr ****: **16 ans, grande (1,65 m), cheveux châtains et les yeux bleus saphire. Elle est franche et a très mauvais caractère (surtout au réveil). Il ne faut surtout pas la contrarier ou l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle veut. Elle est la jumelle de Topaze.

Elle a une peur panique des sous-terrains ( elle déteste être sous-terre).

Elle a un style très garçon manqué: jean, basket, t-shirt (et sweat).

**Topaze ****: ** 16 ans, petite (1,57 m), blonde et les yeux bleus topaze. Elle est plutôt du genre confiante et optimiste. Elle voit toujours le bon côté des choses, même dans les pires situations. Elle est la jumelle de Saphyr.

Elle a peur des araignées, des chiens, bref, de tout (presque tout). Elle a aussi très peur des plans de sa soeur.

Elle n'a pas de style particulier mais il y a du bleu dans toute ses tenues.

**Ruby** : 34 ans, élève ses deux filles ( Saphyr et Topaze) seule car le père est parti. Elle trouvera l'amour auprès de Chris Argent. Elle es grande (1,75 m ), brune et a les yeux verts. Elle est toujours calme, même entrain de disputer ses filles ( ce qui peut faire peur).

Comme toutes mères elle a peur pour ses filles, peur qu'il leur arrive malheur.

Elle a un style très BCBG.

**AUTRES PERSONNAGES**

-Stiles Stilinski

-Scott McCall

-Isaac Lahey

-Erica Reyes

-Jackson Whittemore

-Lydia Martin

-Allison Argent

-Chris Argent

-Liam Dunbar

-Derek Hale (figurant)

**COUPLES**

-Stiles/ Saphyr

-Isaac/ Topaze

-Chris/ Ruby

-Liam/ Erica

-Jackson/ Lydia

-Scott/ Allison

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, est-ce qu vous pensez qu'il faut qu'on continue cette histoire ou non? Y a-t-il des choses à changer? N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis même négatif!<strong>


	2. Chapitre 1

**Salut les louveteaux! Voici le 1er chapitre de notre nouvelle fic!**

* * *

><p>Topaze rentra dans la chambre de sa sœur. Saphyr dormait encore et Topaze avait décidé de la réveiller pour qu'elles ne soient pas en retard pour leurs premier jours dans leur nouveau lycée. Topaze s'approcha doucement du grand lit et sauta sur sa sœur et la saisi par les épaules avant de la secouer comme un prunier, en hurlant:<p>

-Debout! C'est l'heure.

Malgré tout ce bruit Saphyr ne se réveilla pas alors Topaze décida d''utiliser les grands moyens. Elle se mit à coté du lit et cria:

-Tu veux du chocolat?

Saphyr se réveilla d'un coup en criant:

-Où? Où est le chocolat? Je veux du chocolat!

-En bas, pour le p'tit déj', une fois que tu te seras levé, lavé et habillé, se moqua sa soeur.

-Je te hais Topaze, sache-le!

La principale intéressée mangeait tranquillement son déjeuner lorsqu'une voix résonna dans toute la maison:

-Maman je suis perdue! Pourquoi t'as pris une maison aussi grande?

-Encore? Ne put retenir Topaze. T' es où cette fois?

-Je crois bien que je suis dans la bibliothèque!

-Dans ce cas, laisse moi te dire que tu es juste en face de la cuisine et que tu n'as plus qu'à traverser le couloir!

-Ah! Je me disais aussi qu'il y avait comme une odeur de pancakes.

* * *

><p><em>Au lycée:<em>

Topaze sauta de la voiture avant même que le moteur soit éteint. Elle portait un haut bustier à rayures noires et bleues accompagné d'un short noir et de talons compensés bleus. Elle cria à sa sœur:

-Plus jamais tu ne conduis cette voiture!

Saphyr sortit alors de la voiture. Elle avait des baskets noirs à lacets verts électriques, un jean et un t-shirt noir. Elle regarda sa soeur avec un sourire espiègle, et lui demanda:

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux conduire les 30 autres?

-NON! On ne devrait même pas te laisser avoir le permis!

-Pourquoi? Bon ok, j'ai failli nous faire partir dans le talus une bonne dizaine de fois, mais c'est pas de ma faute, si ils faisaient des routes droites aussi!

-C'est pour ça que tu ne devrais pas avoir ton permis! Tu ne sais même pas passer les virages, et tu ne sais pas quand il faut freiner!

Les deux filles remarquèrent alors que tous les regards étaient tournés vers elles. Elles les ignorèrent et entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Elles récupérèrent leurs emplois du temps respectifs et Topaze se retourna vers sa soeur:

-Comment se fait-il qu'il y est de la chimie dans mon emploi du temps?

-Il fallait qu'on ait un cours en commun, et puis...il a l'air gentil ce prof! Harris ça ne sonne pas méchant!

Elles cherchèrent la salle du cours de chimie, mais ne la trouvant pas, Saphyr attrapa le sac d'un élève qui passait par là et lui demanda:

-Tu sais où est le cours de Mr Harris?

Le garçon se retourna et Topaze se figea. Son coeur se mit à battre plus fort, et pour cause. Il était grand, ses cheveux étaient blonds et bouclés et avait des yeux bleus clairs. Il avait l'air effrayé.

La jeune fille attrapa sa soeur par le bras et lui dit:

-Ne sois pas si violente, demande lui gentiment, et tu verras que ça marche aussi.

Topaze se retourna vers le jeune homme et lui demanda:

-Sais-tu où se trouve la classe de Mr Harris?

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il avec le sourire. Suivez-moi, j'ai aussi cours avec lui de toute façon.

Les deux jeunes filles suivirent le jeune homme jusqu'à arriver dans la salle de classe. Elles se présentèrent au professeur qui leur demanda de se présenter à la classe.

-Je m'appelle Topaze, et...c'est tout dont vous avez besoin de savoir.

-Moi c'est Saphyr vous ne voulez pas en savoir plus.

Le professeur Harris ouvrit de grand yeux à la déclaration des deux jeunes filles et leur demanda de s'asseoir aux places libres. Saphyr prit place au dernier rang, à côté d'un garçon aux cheveux châtains, et aux grand yeux noisettes, tandis que Topaze s'assit à côté du garçon qui les avait accompagné.

Le cours commença. Tandis que Saphyr était très intéressée par ce que disait le prof, sa soeur était sur le point de se pendre. Elle se rendit compte que son voisin de table était dans le même était que lui. Elle décida qu'ils allaient vite devenir amis.

Saphyr se tournas vers son voisin, qu'elle trouvait très beau, et lui demanda :

-Excuse moi mais il me manque une partie de l'équation, tu pourrais me donner les derniers chiffres?

Le voisin de la jeune fille lui tendit son cahier et Saphyr remarqua que le jeune homme n'avait presque aucune notes mis à part les calculs. Elle copia les derniers chiffres et lui rendit son cahier.

-Merci Stiles.

-Comment tu connais mon nom?

-C'est écrit sur ton cahier.

Sans plus se poser de question Stiles reporta son attention sur le cours.

La fin du cours arriva rapidement. Saphyr et Topaze se rendirent à leurs casiers. Tout à coup Saphyr se baissa vers sa soeur et lui dit:

- Évite de dire des bêtises.

Saphyr s'éloigna légèrement et Topaze se retourna en sentant une main sur son épaule. Elle tomba alors sur un jeune homme aux yeux bleus clairs.

-Tu as oublié ça en cours.

Isaac tendit alors un cahier à la jeune fille. Topaze prit alors la teinte d'une écrevisse.

-Je...Tu...Merci.

-Ah au fait je m'appelle Isaac Lahey.

-Et moi Topaze Devilson. Mais ça tu le savais déjà.

Isaac s'en alla laissant la jeune fille. Saphyr revint vers sa soeur et lui demanda:

-Rassure moi tu n'a pas dit de bêtises?

-Qui? Moi? Jamais.

-Ouais c'est ça.

* * *

><p>A la fin de la journée, les deux filles se rendirent à la voiture et Saphyr passa du côté conducteur et Topaze se sentait déjà mal à l'idée que sa soeur conduise.<p>

Elles se rendirent dans un parc public et Topaze remarqua immédiatement Isaac qui étais assis plus loin avec un homme plus vieux qu'elle imagina être le père du jeune homme. Topaze et Saphyr allèrent s'installer à l'ombre sous un arbre.

Un peu plus tard elles furent rejointes par leur mère et leur oncle.

-Tonton Dean!

Les deux jeunes filles se relevèrent et se jetèrent dans les bras de leurs oncles. Dean avait des cheveux châtains clairs et de très beaux yeux verts.

-Tu n'es plus à ta séance photo? Demanda Saphyr.

-Même les mannequins ont besoin de vacances.

L'homme qui était assis avec Isaac vint vers eux et il s'adressa à Ruby.

-Vous êtes bien Ruby Devilson?

-C'est bien moi. Pourquoi cette question?

-Et bien je vous ai déjà vu dans les magazines et je dois avouer que je trouve que votre parcours m'impressionne.

Topaze sourit à Isaac et le blond lui rendit son sourire. Le père d'Isaac, Dean et Ruby commencèrent à discuter pendant que les adolescents firent connaissance.

-J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu. Avant le lycée je veux dire.

-On vient tout juste d'emménager à coté d'une famille nommée Whittemore. Peut-être que tu les connais?

-Je suis votre voisin d'en face.

Topaze sentit son coeur rater un battement. Elle allait pouvoir voir le blond assez souvent. Elle se sentait planer.

Ruby se tourna vers ses filles et leur dit:

-Il faudra que l'on organise un barbecue pour pouvoir faire mieux connaissance.

-Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Répondit Mr Lahey.

Topaze observa le père d'Isaac et elle croisa le regard de son oncle. La blonde comprit que son oncle avait vu clair dans le jeu du père d'Isaac, tout comme elle. Ce dernier en avait après l'argent des Devilson. Personne mis à part Mr Lahey n'entendit Isaac chuchoter:

-Il perd la boule, c'est pas possible autrement.

Topaze reprit sa dicussion avec Isaac et Saphyr rejoignit son oncle qui lui expliqua la situation alors que Ruby était en grande discussion avec Mr Lahey.

Plus tard dans la soirée Topaze qui sortait les poubelles entendit des cris et des bruits de lutte venant de chez les Lahey. Elle retourna à l'interieur et alla directement en parler à sa soeur. Il se passait quelque chose dans la maison d'en face et elle était déterminée à savoir quoi.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, votre avis? N'hésitez pas à nous laisser votre avis, on ne mord pas!<strong>


	3. Chapitre 2

**Salut les louveteaux! On vous a manqué? Voici notre 3ème chapitre!**

**Désolées à l'avance pour les éventuelles fautes, mais écrire au milieu de la nuit, ce n'est vraiment pas pratique^^**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 2<em>

Le lendemain Topaze et Saphyr allèrent se promener en ville avec leurs amis Kira et Jared. Kira était une jeune fille au cheveux brun et les yeux noir. Elle portait de grosse lunette et comme elle ne savait pas prendre soin d'elle. Elle apparaissait comme une jeune fille aux grosses lunettes, les cheveux gras et assez reservée. Jared lui était un jeune homme qui avait un champs de bouton sur la tête et portait d'affreuse lunettes qui lui donnait un air idiot et pas du tout prince charmant. Ils étaient tous au parc et apperçurent Isaac assis sur un banc. Ils s'approchèrent de lui et lui proposèrent de les rejoindre. Il accepta volontiers. Toute la petite bande s'amusait sur les jeux pour enfants ou à des jeux tel que "un deux trois soleil" ou autre. Au bout d'un moment Isaac proposa de jouer à cache - cache. Saphyr commença à compter et ils allèrent tous se cacher. Isaac était soulagé que ses amis aient accéptés, il alla se cacher faisant bien attention à ce que son père qui était dans le parc ne le voit pas. Saphyr se retournas et dit avec un sourire idiot et une tête de psycopathe:

-Attention près ou pas j'arrive.

Saphyr se figea en voyant qui se trouvait derrière elle.

-Stiles?! Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

-Bah j'ai le droit de me promenner dans le parc.

Saphyr expliqua à Stiles qu'elle jouait à cache-cache avec Topaze, Kira, Isaac et Jared et lui demanda si il voulait l'aider à trouver les autres. Ensemble il commencèrent à chercher, ils trouvèrent Jared sous un banc, Kira dans un arbres et Topaze dans les toilettes. Ils continuèrent de chercher Isaac sans le trouver. Le père d'Isaac s'approcha du groupe et demanda au adolescent:

-Je cherche Isaac vous ne sauriez pas où je peux le trouver?

-Je crois qu'il est rentré. Dit Stiles

Tous le groupe se tourna vers l'hyperactif l'air choqué. Monsieur Lahey s'en alla et Topaze se tapa la tête contre la prote des toilettes.

-Stiles tu aurais dû te taire.

-Pourquoi?

Personne ne répondit et Isaac revint vers eux.

-Je croyais que tu était rentrer chez toi Isaac. Dit Stiles.

-Bah non. J'étais juste bien caché.

Tout le groupe prit la direction de la sortie du parc. Le shériff et l'adjoint Parrish s'approchèrent de la bande de jeune. Le Shériff rappela à Stiles qu'ils avaient un rendez-vous au lycée et les deux Stilinski laissèrent le groupe d'adolescents entre les mains de l'adjoint. Kitra et Jared rentrèrent chez eux et Topaze, Saphyr, Isaac et l'adjoint Parrish prirent la route du quartier des Lahey et des Devilson. Topaze menait les adolescents et les entraina dans plusieurs ruelles avant de revenir sur la grande routes. Aucun doute l'adjoint Parrish les suivait. Topaze tourna son regard vers Parrish et lui demanda:

-Je peux comprendre qu'Isaac nous suive étant donné que c'est notre voisin mais vous, pourquoi vous nous suivez?

-Je ne crois pas qu'il soit prudent de laisser une bande de jeunes seuls dans les rues de Beacon Hills.

Ils finirent par arriver dans le quartier désiré. Isaac rentra chez lui. Topaze et Saphyr invitèrent Jordan (l'adjoint Parrish) à boire un café. L'adulte accepta et ils se rendirent tous les trois chez les Devilson. Les filles conduirent¨Parrish dans une salle. Topaze ouvrit la porte et Saphyr poussa l'adjoint dans la pièce. La pièce était sombre, au centre se trouvait un bure au sur lequel se trouvait une lampe. Saphyr força Parrish à s'asseoir sur la chaise face au bureau et Topaze alluma la lampe avant d'envoyer le rayon lumineux au visage de l'adjoint.

-Bien, commença Saphyr, adjoint Parrish avez-vous déjà songé à faire de l'espionnage?

-Quoi?

-Qu'est ce que vous savez sur les Lahey? Questionna Topaze.

-Mais enfin vous êtes folles!

Parrish se leva et Topaze le força à ce rasseoirs avant de lui menoter la main droite au bureau. Parrish fixa les deux filles choqué.

-Maintenant vous allez nous répondre sinon vous le regretterez. Menaça Saphyr.

-Bah voyons.

-J'ai une plume et je n'hésiterais pas à m'en servir.

Parrish secoua la tête de gauche à droite, souriant légèrement.

-Si vous me disiez direcement ce que vous voulez savoir.

-Est ce que quelqu'un est déjà venu vous parler de violence physique ou morale chez les Lahey?

-Vous savez quelque chose à ce sujet?! Demanda Parrish.

-Et bien Topaze as entendu certaines chose qui nous porte à croire que Isaac est victime de violence et son comportement d'aujourd'hui nous a donné des indices supplémentaires.

Parrish se releva la main toujours menoté et fixa les deux filles avec des yeux d'animal enragé.

-Déjà que je subissait ça avant! Il ose en plus faire souffrir Isaac !? Je vais le tuer !

-Quel était votre relation avec le coupable? Répondez à la question et ne dîtes que la vérité.

-Je...Je...Et bien...

Parrish se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et baissa la tête et n'osa pas répondre. Saphyr força Jordan à relever la tête et plongeat ses eyux dans ceux du l'homme de loi.

-Adjoint Parrish. Pensez à Isaac: une pauvre victime innocente. Votre témoignage peux peut-être le sauver. Est ce qu'en tant qu'homme qui cherche à proteger les citoyens de cette ville vous pourrez encore vous regarder dans un glace lorsqu'Isaac seras à l'hopital dans un lit et pyeut-être dans un état critique.

-Je...Isaac est...Mon petit frère.

Les deux filles furent littéralement sur le cul à cette réponse. Elles fixèrent l'adjoint comme des poissons hors de l'eau.

-Votre...Frère? Demanda Topaze.

-Oui. Et mon père m'a battu jusqu'a ce que je parte à l'armée.

-Mais maintenant que vous êtes revenu, pourquoi avoir une nouvelle identité?

-Je voulais proteger mon frère sans que mon père soit au courant. Je ne voulais pas revivre ce que j'ai vécu toutes ces années.

Les deux filles ne surent quoi répondre et Topaze détacha Parrish.

-Bien, dit la blonde, nous devons trouver le moyens d'aider Isaac sans que son père ne s'en rende compte.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Vous en avez pensé quoi? N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis^^<strong>

**A votre avis quelle idée de fous vont trouver Parrish et les filles pour sauver Isaac? Cela fonctionnera-t-il? Isaac découvrira-t-il que Parrish est en vérité Camden? **

**Vous le saurez dans la suite de ****Magic Sisters****!**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Topaze et Saphry tentaient sans grand succès d'obliger Camden (Parrish) à poser le fusil à pompe qu'il voulait utiliser contre son père.

-Mais enfin ça ne se fait pas d'utiliser un fusil contre son père! Cria Topaze.

-Et bien on fera une exeption pour cette fois! Il va payer cet espèce d' *******! Je veux qu'il souffre pour ce qu'il a fait à mon chaton tout mimi de petit frère ! Ce n'est pas humain de faire souffrir ses propres enfants!

Saphyr prit le fusil des mains de l'adjoint et frappa l'adulte dans le ventre avec la crosse de l'arme. Camden tomba au sol en se tenant le ventre.

-Bien, dit Saphyr, maintenant que vous êtes calme on va pouvoir réfléchir correctement. Il faut que l'on trouve des preuves concrètes des agissements de votre père. Alors pendant que Topaze essayera de faire parler Isaac de ce que lui fait son père, vous et moi nous nous infliltrerons dans la maison pendant que votre père sera au travail pour trouver quelques indices.

Topaze rougit légèrement et demanda :

-Et comment je le fais parler moi?

-Utilise tes charmes. Et dis toi que quand son père sera en prison tu pourras enfin le voir heureux et sortir avec lui.

-Mais je ne vois toujours pas comment faire.

-Tu n'as qu'à lui renverser un verre d'eau sur le t-shrit et en lui donner un de rechange et au moment où il se changera tu verras bien quelques marques que lui a laissé son père et tu le questionneras, il se confiera à toi et on ira parler à la police au sujet de cette violence sur mineur.

Tout le monde fut d'accord avec ce plan et le lendemain Topaze alla trouver Isaac pour lui proposer de venir chez elle travailler, le jeune vint et pendant que Topaze mettait sa partie du plan en action, Camden et Saphyr se rendait chez les Lahey. Monsieur Lahey étant au travail, la maison était calme et donc ils pourraient chercher sans être dérangés

_Du coté Isaac/Topaze: _

Isaac étais assis sur une chaise face au bureau de la jeune blonde et attendait la jeune fille qui avait dit aller chercher des boissons. Topaze revint et déposa un plateau sur le bureau dessus se trouvait des boisson et des cookies. Topaze commença à verser du coca dans les verres et d'un geste qui parut accidentel renversa la boisson sur le t-shirt du jeune homme.

-Je suis désolée Isaac.

-Ce n'est pas grave je vais rentrer me changer.

-Non pas la peine je vais aller chercher un t-shirt de tonton Dean.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais attends moi ici je reviens.

Topaze disparut et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un t-shirt noir.

-Et voilà.

Isaac remercia la jeune fille et se retourna avant de se changer. Topaze observa Isaac et eu un beug général en voyant le corps du jeune homme. Il était assez musclé avec la peau blanche et sur son torse se trouvait plusieurs bleus et hématomes ainsi que des cicatrices.

-Comment tu t'es fais tout ça?

Isaac regarda son torse et mit précipitemment le haut noir.

-Ce n'est rien je suis tombé.

-Bah oui bien sûr.

-Bah tu sais une chute en vélo c'est vite arrivé. Et puis le matin je ne suis pas bien réveillé et il m'arrive de ne pas voir la première marche de l'escalier.

Isaac su que Topaze ne le croyait pas au regard que lui lançait la jeune fille. L'adolescent soupira et rendit les armes.

-Je voudrais bien t'en parler mais je ne peux pas.

-Tu ne peux pas? Ou tu ne veux pas?

-Si je te le dis tu dois me promettre sur ce que tu as de plus cher que tu n'en parleras pas.

-D'accord. Promis, je n'en parlerais pas.

-Et bien...

Isaac ne savait pas comment en parler mais il finit par dire:

-Mon père à quelques problèmes.

-Quel genre de problèmes? Il se drogue? Il est mafieux? Demanda Topaze comme si elle n'était au courant de rien.

-Non. Il à des problèmes de...D'acool.

-D'alcool?

Topaze se demanda un instant si Isaac se foutait d'elle. Elle ne dit rien et fit signe à l'adolescent de continuer.

-Depuis la mort de ma mère et de mon frère mon père est accroc à l'alcool. Le problème ce n'est pas vraiment l'alcool c'est plutôt ses effets. Ca le rends légèrement violent.

-Légèrement? Si c'est lui qui t'as fait tout ça ce n'est pas léger. Tu devrais en parler.

-Au fond mon père n'es pas méchant. Et puis il ne sait pas ce qu"il fait dans ce genre de moments. Sans oublier qu'il est le seul qu'il me reste si j'en parlais on lui retirerait ma garde. Je ne veux pas que l'on me sépare du dernier membre de ma famille.

Isaac avait la tête baissé. Il avait dit un mensonge mais une partie de ce qu'il avait raconté était vrai. Topaze prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et lui donne son numéro.

-Si un jour tu veux parler ou que ton père devient trop violent la maison te sera toujours ouverte. Et appelle-moi si un jour tu as besoin d'aide.

_Du coté Parrish/ Saphyr:_

Il avait été facile d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Maintenant la partie difficile commençait. Trouver des indices sans que personne ne se rende compte que la maison a été fouillée. Parrish fouillait le salon et Saphyr la cuisine, ne trouvant rien ils montèrent à l'étage. Dans la salle de bain se trouvait beaucoup de matériel de premier secours, la chambre de Monsieur Lahey était normale mais celle d'Isaac... La chambre d'Isaac n'était composée que d'un lit, un bureau et une armoire. Aucune décoration ne se trouvait dans la pièce, au sol il y avait du parquet et les murs et le plafond étaient blancs. L'oreiller et les draps avaient quelques taches de sang.

-Camden si tu vivait ici avant, où se trouve ta chambre?

-Normalement au fond du couloir.

Saphyr se rendit au fond du couloir et ouvrit la porte. Là où aurais dût se trouver la chambre de Camden se trouvait un débarras.

-Et bien on peut dire que ton père à trouver comment réutiliser ta chambre.

Saphyr et Parrish prirent des photos de la chambre d'Isaac et Camden descendit à la cave.

-Si il y à un endroit où mon père pourrait battre mon petit frère c'est bien en bas. Dans la cave.

Saphyr suivit Camden et il découvrirent tout un tas de choses bizzare. Camden s'approcha du congélateur et dit:

-Un congélateur débranché ça ne sert pas à grand chose.

Camden ouvrit le congélateur et resta choqué par ce qu'il vit: des traces de griffure faites par des ongles humain ainsi que du sang marquaient tout l'intérieur du congé prirent plusieurs photos de la pièce et quittèrent la maison. Chacun rentra chez soit et Saphyr salua Isaac qu'elle croisa dans le couloir alors rentrait chez lui puis se rendit dans la chambre de sa soeur pour lui raconter ce qu'elle avait découvert. A la fin de son récit elle demanda:

-Et toi tu as découvert quelque chose?

-Non. Il n'as rien dit.

-Vraiment rien? Pas même une petite chose qui pourrait nous aider?

-Non.

Topaze se coucha sur son lit et Saphyr quitta la pièce laissant sa soeur seule, se posant mille questions. Avait-elle vraiment bien fait de ne rien dire à sa soeur? Isaac disait-il la vérité quand il disait que son père ne le battait pas régulièrement?


	5. Chapitre 4

**Coucou les louveteaux! Désolées pour ce mois d'attente, mais on revient avec un nouveau chapitre!**

**Warning: Scène de violence à la fin, âmes sensibles s'abstenir, vous aurez été prévenus!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin les deux filles se rendirent au lycée. Saphyr portait un jean troué, un t-shirt blanc, une veste en cuir noire ainsi que des bottes en cuir noires. Topaze quant à elle portait un pantalon vert gazon avec un pull noir et des Vans noires. Cette fois c'était cette dernière qui avait conduit et le soulagement se lisait sur son visage, et le mécontentement se lisait sur celui de sa soeur.<p>

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé conduire...

-Et bien moi je me comprends et c'est bien assez.

Et sur ces paroles elle se rendirent à leurs casiers pour poser des affaires. Isaac arriva derrière Topaze et demanda à la jeune fille s'il pouvait lui parler en privée. Ils allèrent dans un coin loin de Saphyr, sans savoir que cette dernière les suivaient.

-Tu n'as pas répété tout ce que je t'ai dit à ta soeur, pas vrai?

-Nan, t'en fais pas, je ne te trahirais pas, ton secret est en sécurité avec moi, je te le promets.

Le jeune homme partit en direction de son premier cours de la journée, et Saphyr décida de se montrer à sa soeur.

-HAHAHA (ceci est un rire diabolique^^)! Tu m'as menti! Isaac t'a parlé et tu ne m'as rien dit!

-Et toi tu as écouté notre conversation!

-Bah ouais, et alors?! Si je n'avais pas écouté, je n'aurais jamais rien su! Pourquoi t'as rien dit?!

-Je lui ai promis de le garder pour moi!

-Mais je suis ta soeur, ta jumelle! On ne s'est jamais rien caché depuis qu'on est nées!

Les deux filles partirent ensuite chacunes de leur côté et ne s'adressèrent plus la parole de la journée. Elles restèrent loin l'une de l'autre pendant les cours. Isaac se demanda un moment pour quoi les deux jeunes filles qui avaient l'air si proche se faisaient la tête mais ne demanda rien. Pendant l'après-midi Saphyr alla voir le jeune blondinet.

-Isaac, cesse de mentir et dit moi ce que sait ma soeur et qu'elle ne me dit pas!

-De quoi tu parle?

-Laisse tomber je sais plus de chose que je le montre.

-Ta soeur t'a parlé? On ne peut vraiment pas lui faire confiance! Dis lui de ma part que je la déteste pour ne pas savoir tenir sa langue! Et je te déteste aussi de te mêler de mes affaires! Vous croyez qu'il suffit d'arriver en ville pour tout changer et imposer votre loi? Laissez-moi vous dire que c'est faux!

Isaac s'en alla sans rien ajouter laissant Saphyr déconcertée. Finalement la brune alla voir sa soeur qui se trouvait sur le parking attendant la plus âgée afin de pouvoir enfin rentrer.

-Topaze, désolée pour ce matin. J'avais tord je l'ai compris en parlant avec Isaac.

-Tu as parlé à Isaac?! Mais tu es folle! Il ne doit pas savoir que tu nous a entendu ce matin! Il va me detester en pensant que j'ai fait exprès de faire en sorte que tu nous entende.

-Euh...

Saphyr ne répondit pas et Topaze comprit qu'il y avait un problème.

-Saphyr, qu'est-ce que tu me caches?

-Bah Isaac m'a dit qu'il te détestait pour m'avoir parlé et il me déteste pour me mêler de ses affaires.

-Non! S'écria Topaze. C'est pas juste je n'ai rien fais moi! Tout ça est de ta faute!

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, avec ce que tu sais on va pouvoir l'aider.

-Non, il faut qu'on le laisse tranquille pendant un moment. Après on essayera de l'aider.

-Tu en est sure?

-Oui. Et je vais essayer de me faire pardonner.

Les deux jeune filles montèrent dans la voiture, Topaze prenant soin de se mettre côté conducteur, et elle rentrèrent chez elles.

* * *

><p><em>Du côté Isaac:<em>

Le jeune blond rentra chez lui tout en maudissant sa bêtise. Comment avait-t-il put faire confiance à une fille qu'il connaissait à peine? Certes la jeune fille était très mignone mais de là à lui faire confiance tout de suite...Il n'avait pas été assez méfiant. En rentrant chez lui il su que quelque chose clochait car son père l'attendait assis à la table de la cuisine.

-Où étais-tu?

-Je rentrais de l'école.

-Pourquoi tu n'étais pas accompagné des deux Devilson?

-On s'est disputés et...

-Comment?! Tu as osé te disputer avec elles?! Comment veux- tu que l'on se rapproche de leur compte en banque si tu te disputes avec les deux gamines?!

-Mais papa je ne veux pas de leur argent!

-Ne me réponds pas!

Le père Lahey se leva et prit de peur Isaac tenta de reculer mais se heurta au mur. L'adulte prit ce qui lui passait sous la mains et lança l'objet sur Isaac. Le couteau se planta dans l'épaule gauche du blondinet qui, sous la douleur, tomba au sol. Le plus vieux s'approcha et commença à donner des coups de pieds dans l'estomac de l'adolescent. Isaac cria à son père d'arrêter mais l'autre ne l'écouta pas et frappa encore plus fort. Puis attrapant le blond par les cheveux il le releva et mit un coup de poing violent dans le visage du jeune garçon dont la tête alla s'écraser contre le mur. Son arcade s'ouvrit sous le choc et fit gicler le sang sur le sol. L'adulte continua de frapper le garçon et ne s'arrêta que quand le jeune homme était au bord de l'évanouissement. L'adulte quitta la pièce mais s'arrêta au moment de passer la porte dit:

-Je sors avec des amis ce soir. A mon retour je veux que la cuisine brille. J'espère pour toi qu'il ne restera pas une goutte de ton sang dans cette pièce sinon je t'assure que tu ne te relèveras pas.

Et l'homme quitta la maison laissant son fils presque agonisant sur le carelage froid de la pièce. Isaac tenta de se relever mais à peine fut-il à genoux qu'une douleur dans son ventre le fit retomber sur le sol. Il resta haletant sur le sol, il rassembla tout son courage et se mit debout sur ses deux jambes puis s'aidant sur mur, contre lequel il s'était ouvert la tête, sortit de la maison. Il traversa la route et s'effondra sur le trottoir d'en face. Il se releva difficilement et comprit qu'il avait des côtes cassées. Il se traina juqu'a la porte principale de la demeure des Devilson avant de retomber au sol. Rassemblant les dernières forces qui lui restait, il appuya sur la sonette et ne tenant plus, sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p><em>Du côté Devilson: <em>

Saphyr alla ouvrir la porte après avoir maudit celui qui osait venir la déranger quand elle regardait un épisode de sa série préférée. Elle ouvrit la porte en criant :

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez?!

Et s'arrêta net en voyant qu'il n'y avait personne. Elle allait refermer la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque le corps d'un jeune homme blond inconscient sur le perron.

-Topaze! Viens vite! On a un gros problème!

Topaze rejoint sa soeur et ensemble elle rentrèrent le corps du jeune homme dans la maison le trainant jusqu'au salon et appelèrent rapidement une ambulance, ne sachant pas quel était l'état d'Isaac et craignant que le jeune homme ne succombe à ses blessures.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, votre avis? Isaac (sur)vivra-t-il? Finira-t-il par avouer ce que lui fait subir son père? Une (ou plusieurs) histoire(s) d'amour verront-elles le jour? Donnez-nous vos impressions et vos espérances pour le prochain chapitre?<strong>


	6. Chapitre 5

**Salut les louveteaux, on poste dès maintenant le dernier chapitre, mais on reviendra avec de nouveaux délires bientôt, promises de tarées!**

* * *

><p>L'ambulance arriva peu après l'appel des deux jeunes filles. Elles avaient eu l'autorisation d'accompagner le jeune homme à l'hôpital et dès leur arrivée, elles avaient été questionnées par le shérif, Parrish et Stiles qui avait écouter la radio de police et suivi son père. Ensuite ils s'étaient tous rassemblés dans la chambre du blessé.<p>

Isaac revenait peu à peu à lui lorsqu'il entendit un homme hurler:

-Comment ça on ne peut rien faire? On ne va pas le laisser se faire tabasser par notre père! Il va se faire tuer si ça continu comme ça!

-Parrish...euh...Camden calmez-vous. Je ne peux rien faire car je n'ai pas assez de preuves. Un jury ne pensera jamais qu'Isaac a été victime de violence parentale. Ils penseront qu'il s'est fait tabasser par des adolescents et il retournera chez son père qui s'empressera de le tuer. Le mieux c'est que ce jeune homme accepte de témoigner.

-Non! Interrompit Saphyr. Si Topaze dit ce qu'elle sait on pourra l'aider.

-Je ne dirais rien, répondit la blonde. J'ai promis à Isaac de ne pas en parler. Je ne dirais rien même si ça peut tout changer. Je lui est promis et une promesse c'est sacrée.

Isaac en entendant ces mots se sentit coupable. Il avait rejeté les seules personnes qui voulaient vraiment l'aider et à cause de ça il se retrouvait dans un lit d'hôpital, souffrant le martyr et inquiètant ses seules amies.

-Topaze...Articula difficilement Isaac. Tu dois leur dire.

Tout le monde se retournas vers le blessé et Topaze demanda:

-Tu en est sûr?

-Oui.

-Mais tu m'avais demander de rien dire. Et si jamais ton père ne finit pas en...

-Shérif, coupa Isaac d'une voix assez faible. Je veux porter plainte contre mon père pour coups et blessures.

-Bien sûr jeune homme. Je vais aller chercher tous les papiers nécessaires et je ferais mon possible pour te mettre en sécurité.

Le shérif quitta la pièce en tirant Stiles par le bras, après avoir ordonné à Parrish-Camden de rester près de la victime. Les deux soeurs comprenant qu'il allait y avoir confrontation entre les deux frères quittèrent la pièce en prétextant allez chercher des boissons chaudes.

Camden n'osait pas regarder son petit frère dans les yeux et Isaac entama la discussion.

-J'ai cru vous entendre dire que votre père était aussi le mien.

-Quoi?Tu as dû rêver, je n'ai rien dit de tel.

-Vous avez pourtant dit " Tabasser pas notre père". Je n'ai pas rêvé.

Camden ne répondit pas et baissa la tête. Isaac eu un faible sourire.

-J'aurais dû le remarquer plus tôt.

-Quoi donc? Demanda Camden sans lever la tête.

-Vous avez les mêmes yeux que mon frère ainé et le même caractère. Vous êtes un grand froussard quand il s'agit de m'affronter.

-Je n'ai jamais eu peur de t'affronter. Je suis le plus grand et le plus fort et ça ne changera pas.

Isaac perdit son sourire et soudain ses yeux semblaient foudroyants.

-Camden, tu m'as abandonné avec ce fou!

La voix d'Isaac était glacial et un frisson parcouru Camden.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il te ferais de mal, tenta de se défendre ce dernier.

-Tu mens! Tu te doutais de ce qui allait se passer, mais tu es quand même partit! Tu n'a pas hésité à me laisser alors que tu savais que papa était violent!

-Ne l'apelle pas "papa" il ne le mérite pas. C'est un dangereux malade. Il t'a quand même mis dans cet état.

-Je ne serais pas dans cet état si mon grand frère avait été là pour me proteger plutôt que de se faire passer pour mort.

Camden ne su quoi répondre suite à cela. Il avait volontairement abandonner son frère en sachant de quoi était capable son père, il avait mis Isaac en danger sans même y réfléchir.

-Je suis désolé. Si j'avais eu plus de courage je serais revenu et je t'aurais emmené avec moi mais...

-Mais? Mais tu n'est qu'un lâche! Tu ne sais pas prendre de risque même si cela peut sauver ceux qui compte pour toi et qui n'espère qu'une chose: être avec toi!

-Non. J'avais peur que si j'essayais de t'avoir sous ma garde papa ne te fasse du mal. Je comptais attendre ta majorité avant de me montrer. Je ne voulais pas que tu souffres alors je n'ai rien dit.

-Que je souffre?! Tu pensais que je ne souffrais pas en me faisant passer à tabac presque tous les soirs en me faisant traiter de tous les noms?! A ton avis comme on se sent psychologiquement quand on passe des années avec un homme, son père, qui nous frappe en nous hurlant que c'est de notre faute si notre frère est mort? Tu sais ce que je ressentais quand papa me disait que c'était ma faute si tu étais parti et que tu étais mort? Que si je n'étais pas là, celui qui compte le plus pour moi serais en vie? Sais-tu le nombre de tentatives de suicide que j'ai fait en espérant te rejoindre?

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Camden. Il ne voulait et ne pensait pas faire souffrir son frère de cette manière. Il ne savait pas qu'Isaac avait tenté de rejoindre un fantôme. Cette révélation lui fit l'effet d'une douche glacée.

-Je te l'interdit.

-Je te demande pardon?

-Je t'interdis d'essayer de te suicider. Tu dois vivre parce que je ne supporterais pas de te perdre. Tu as toute la vie devant toi alors profites-en. Je vais envoyer ce minable en prison ensuite tu sera en famille d'acceuil pendant un moment et quand j'aurais une situation stable tu viendras vivre chez moi. A partir de là tu auras une vie et une scolarité normale.

Isaac ferma les yeux et Camden s'approcha de son frère pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il berça Isaac pendant un moment jusqu'a ce que l'adolescent s'endorme.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard le père Lahey fut arrêté et suite au témoignage de Camden, Isaac, Topaze et Sapyhr l'homme fut envoyé en prison et il y passerait le reste de sa misérable existance. Isaac avait du rester à l'hôpital encore un mois après la fin du procès afin que les medecins puisse surveillé son état. Il avait passé six mois dans la famille d'acceuil Hale et après ce lapse de temps il était partis vivre chez son frère.<p>

A son retour au lycée, Saphyr, Topaze, Stiles et lui décidèrent de venir en aide à certains de leur camarade qui en avaient besoin. C'est ainsi que Kira Yukimura devient une des plus jolies filles du lycée, Jared un Apollon et Erica Reyes, prit confiance en elle et osa enfin demander à Liam Dunbar, dont elle était amoureuse depuis un moment, de sortir avec elle. Le jeune homme accepta avec joie.

Aujourd'hui âgé de vingt-deux ans Isaac était fiancé à la jeune Topaze Devilson et ils prévoyaient de se marier dans quelques mois. Saphyr était en couple avec le fils Stilinski et elle attendais que ce jeune hyperactif prenne son courage à deux mains et la demande enfin en mariage.

_**THE END!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, c'est fini, vos impressions? Dites-nous tout, on ne mord pas^^<strong>

**A bientôt **

**Les Folles Dingues**


End file.
